shades_of_londonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn Somner
'Dawn Somner '''was a pseudo-psychic. She worked out of her apartment in London, which she dubbed as the ''New Dawn Psychic Parlour. She was introduced in ''The Madness Underneath. '' Appearance Dawn wore a long dressing gown with holes in the bottom over a red sweater, a pair of jogging pants, and a pair of slippers. Her face was not described. Biography Psychic Work Dawn was part of London's magical community in the 70s, and after Sid and Sadie murdered their followers in a ritual to try to "Defeat death.", Dawn tried to find out what happened by reading the cards, but all her sessions seemed to predict the Apocalypse instead, to her confusion. (Too bad she seemed to be accurate, if 40 years too early, since "The bleeding stone" (or more accurately, a stone with blood on it), and "Sid and Sadie are neither dead nor alive." were both accurate. In the present day, Dawn worked on the top floor of a third-story flat as a round-the-clock physic. One of her regular clients was a woman named Lydia George. Lydia ran to Dawn for advice after she found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her. Dawn gave a fairly vage reading which prominently featured the Tower, and mentioned lies, not cheating, but this seemed to be good enough for Lydia, who paid and left the flat. She walked down the street to the corner, about twenty yards from Dawn's door, when she called to confront her boyfriend. Death Dawn's death was ostensibly an accident. She apparently died when her dressing gown caught on the valve of her radiator while she was trying to open her window. She struggled to get it loose and lost her balance. Her fall was witnessed by her client Lydia and Jack Brackell. In actuality, Jack broke in immediately after Lydia's appointment. This was for two reasons: as a blood tribute in order to join Jane's cult, and to commit a "witchy" murder close to Wexford so the Shades would investigate. Shades InvestigationCategory:Article stubs Her death was brought to the attention of the London Shades. Stephen gained admittance to the first apartment by showing his admittance card, while Boo jimmied open the lock of another using a credit card. They swept the basement for ghosts, and didn't find any. They went upstairs to Dawn's flat, and Stephen distributed gloves to everyone except Rory, just in case they did have to terminate a lingering ghost. Rory was unsure what to do while the other Shades searched the room, so she walked over to the reading table, when she noticed that the tarot card The Tower was missing. They had a discussion about the accuracy (of lack thereof) of Tarot cards, and formulated a theory that the murder was committed by an angry ghost, but got no farther, because Stephen recieved a call from Thorpe. He is angry to learn that Rory had run from Wexford, and that her parents had recently reported her missing. Later, however, Rory did figure out that Dawn was indeed murdered, and who the culprit was. Jack even informally confessed, so the case might technically be considered closed. Trivia * "Witchy" was Stephen's description of the Charles Manson murders, which he compared to the odd death of Dawn Somner during their investigation of her flat. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The Madness Underneath Category:Deceased Category:Humans